The present invention is directed to a toothbrush having an improved handle.
Toothbrushes generally include a handle, a head that carries a plurality of bristle tufts, and a neck that connects the handle and the head. The geometry of the head relative to the handle varies from being co-linear to being disposed at an angle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,327 describes a toothbrush having a neck region angled at approximately fifteen degrees relative to the handle designed to reach and evenly brush the teeth. As this patent states, when a straight toothbrush is held normally, the longitudinal axis of the brush lies at an angle that makes it virtually impossible to effectively manipulate the toothbrush to clean the molars and gums at the rear of the mouth.
Another toothbrush design is shown in Swiss Patent CH 672,052, which describes a neck region that attaches the handle to the head which carries bristles, and raises top of the head relative to the handle.
U.S. Re. No. 22,938 shows a toothbrush design that has inclined surfaces that run along the entire length of the handle and head. Bristles are attached to the inclined surfaces of the head.
Effective brushing has been accomplished in other toothbrush designs by having shaped heads and bristle tufts arrangements. For instance, U.S. Des. No. 272,679 shows a toothbrush having bristle tufts that decrease in length from the rear end toward the far end of the head. In another prior-art toothbrush, the bristle tufts vary in length from row to row, as shown in U.S Des. No. 272,691.
There exists a need for a toothbrush that effectively cleans teeth while being comfortable to use and having sufficient strength. The present invention fulfills this and other needs.